


A cat called Lyle

by serenitysolstice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: A cat loves her human. Written as part of a gift give away.





	A cat called Lyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oz Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oz+Haven).



> So, I can't draw, or make music, or create images or youtube videos. I'm a writer.   
> I'm not a great writer, but I hope you enjoy this little fic anyway, Oz, and that you have a fantastic holiday season!

Lyle loved music. And she loved when her human played. All kinds of things, though lately xe had taken to classical. Oh, how that human loved sitting on the uncomfortable seat with no back, tapping on the noise makers, Lyle on xir lap.   
  
Sometimes, when her human was out, always when xe was out, Lyle would stand on that wooden seat with no back, and puuuuush with her front paws, and lift the lid covering the noisemakers. And, just like her human, she would tap tap tap on the keys, and sing with her little voice, and wondered at whether this was how her human felt when they sat there.   
  
Or maybe it would be a violin, and xe would curse and laugh as Lyle darted between xir feet, singing along. Occasianally lunging for the bow of the instrument.   
  
She knew her human didn't have many other humans. Every so often, one would come into their box, sat on top of four other boxes of humans, spend a night talking too loud and making xim forget about Lyle completely. Lyle didn't like many humans, but she did like other cats. And she assumed her human would like other humans.   
  
So, sometimes, when her human is playing and singing and dancing, she'd open the window. The human next door, she liked it when Lyle opened the window. She liked it when xe played. She liked listening. Lyle suspected she liked xim. Lyle knew her human wasn't going to notice, but this was a human thing, she decided. It wasn't her place to interfere.   
  
Lyle would wait. And watch. And listed. She liked listening.


End file.
